<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Вечер в деревне by Fausthaus</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22848292">Вечер в деревне</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fausthaus/pseuds/Fausthaus'>Fausthaus</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>DUMAS Alexandre - Works, Les Trois Mousquetaires | The Three Musketeers Series - Alexandre Dumas</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, Pre-Canon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 17:26:50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,129</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22848292</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fausthaus/pseuds/Fausthaus</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Бытовая зарисовка или Как проводят вечера Неразлучные</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Вечер в деревне</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>пре-канон, а гасконца в Париже еще не будет лет пять</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>— Вы сегодня чересчур задумчивы даже для самого себя, Арамис, — заметил Портос, откупоривая очередную бутылку бургундского для Атоса, который, казалось, вообще позабыл о том, где он находится, полностью погрузившись в собственные мысли, но не забывая при этом отхлебывать из бокала вино, на которое потратил последние деньги. — Вы сегодня больше похожи на Атоса. Мне, если говорить начистоту, это надоело. Уже который день меня не покидает ощущение, что я нахожусь в компании с призраками. А мне бы хотелось для разнообразия пообщаться сегодня с живыми людьми, или в этой глуши, в которую нас зачем-то загнал капитан, я просто сойду с ума от скуки. Здесь же никаких развлечений, а еще вы оба молчите, словно разучились говорить. Ну ладно Атос, на его молчание уже не обращаешь внимания, но вы, Арамис! У вас каждое слово словно на вес золота. Что случилось, если вы перестали радоваться? Или вам тоже скучно? Ну ответьте же, Арамис!</p><p>— Вы просто смотрите на многие вещи проще, Портос. И очень любите жизнь. Иногда, особенно в подобные дни, я вам очень завидую, — Арамис встал из-за стола и подошел к окну, рассматривая двор маленькой гостиницы, где им было предписано ожидать посланца с письмом для господина де Тревиля, который должен был приехать со дня на день, но неизвестно откуда. Почему путешествие посыльного было окружено такой тайной никто не знал, но никому из трех мушкетеров, даже Арамису, что при его всем известном любопытстве казалось невозможным, даже в голову не приходило задумываться по этому поводу. Возможно именно поэтому на них и пал выбор капитана. С некоторых времен он доверял этим дворянам, которых даже в мушкетерской роте, отличавшейся тем, что издавна называли круговой порукой, прозвали тремя неразлучными. Когда они появлялись где-нибудь вместе, а последний год в одиночестве их практически невозможно было встретить, те, кто причислял себя к врагам мушкетеров, старались держаться как можно незаметнее, если, конечно, вывести кого-то из друзей из ровного расположения духа, что обыкновенно приводило к дуэли, не являлось для некоторых горячих голов первоначальной целью.</p><p>— Вот только не говорите, что вы не любите жизнь, Арамис! — Портос неверяще покачал головой. — Я понимаю, что с вашим прошлым и кучей правил, которыми забита ваша голова после семинарии, вам несколько сложно поверить, что можно жить, как вы сами этого пожелаете, но пора бы уже о многих из этих нелепостей и позабыть. Ведь ваши молитвы, дорогой мой друг, иногда нагоняют на меня тоску большую, чем ночные караулы в дождливую погоду.</p><p>— Портос, наши молитвы необходимы Богу, следовательно, они необходимы нам, — Арамис распахнул окно, впуская в комнату свежий вечерний ветер. — Хотя вы правы, как всегда правы. Я еще не научился по-настоящему наслаждаться свободой.</p><p>— Наконец-то я услышал от вас хоть что-то разумное, — усмехнулся Портос. — Кстати, а сколько нам еще пребывать здесь? Капитан ничего не сказал вам, Атос? — впервые за несколько часов мушкетер обратился к своему другу, вырывая того из размышлений, но не особо надеясь на ответ. Впрочем, Портос и Арамис уже привыкли к поведению Атоса, который иногда несколько дней мог молчать, общаясь лишь короткими жестами и еле заметными знаками. В такие дни его было крайне сложно заставить вступить в беседу или даже просто поддержать разговор.</p><p>— Нет, — голос Атоса был спокойным как и всегда, — господин де Тревиль велел находиться нам здесь столько, сколько будет необходимо. И только после приезда нарочного с письмом мы сможем вернуться в Париж.</p><p>— Наш капитан иногда бывает таким загадочным, что я поневоле начинаю думать, а не участвуем ли мы в очередной придворной интриге, — рассмеялся Арамис. — Не то, чтобы я был против, ведь это разнообразило бы нашу монотонную жизнь, но тогда возникло бы слишком много вопросов. А я совершенно не желаю на них отвечать.</p><p>— Какие причины привели нас сюда совершенно неважно. У нас есть приказ нашего капитана и на данный момент это единственное, что меня интересует.</p><p>— Не горячитесь, Атос, — Арамис вернулся за стол и, забрав бутылку у Портоса, налил вина себе, не забыв подлить бургундского другу, что все — таки решил нарушить свое молчание, — я вовсе не желал оскорблять господина де Тревиля. Ведь я обязан ему очень многим, и с моей стороны было бы несправедливо предъявлять какие-либо претензии к этому человеку. Я его слишком уважаю, чтобы сомневаться в правильности его поступков. Наверно, я просто устал от этой гостиницы. За последнее время мы редко покидали Париж на столь длительное время, а от деревенской тишины слишком быстро устаешь, тем более, что никаких других постояльцев здесь нет и вряд ли они будут. Несмотря на это я был полностью удовлетворен сложившимися обстоятельствами, пока сегодня утром не понял, насколько мне надоело видеть постную мину на лице нашего хозяина.</p><p>— Здесь невыносимо скучно! — Портос ударил кулаком по столу. — И сыграть в кости не с кем. Вы, Арамис, отказываетесь играть по каким-то нелепым причинам, а Атос не может составить мне компанию, потому что в случае проигрыша ему будет нечем расплатиться. А играть без денег наш друг отказывается. Хотя я готов уже поставить и недожаренного цыпленка, который точно ожидает нас опять на ужин, против этой недопитой бутылки бургундского. Черт возьми, да здесь даже подраться не с кем!</p><p>— Портос! — Арамис не выдержал и расхохотался. — Я когда-нибудь говорил вам, что рядом с вами невозможно грустить?</p><p>— Очень рад этому, — Портос улыбнулся. — Я буду еще больше рад, если вы все же сыграете со мной.</p><p>— Боюсь разочаровать вас, друг мой, но я не в состоянии спокойно кидать кости. Мне, как и вам, сейчас нестерпимо скучно, но от однообразного стука костей мне, несомненно, станет еще хуже.</p><p>— Эх, — Портос вздохнул так, что Арамису стало его жаль. — И чем вы сами собираетесь сейчас заняться?</p><p>— Думаю, мне все же следует помолиться, тем более вы с Атосом, как обычно, даже не задумываетесь о таких вещах.</p><p>— А зачем о них думать, — искренне удивился Портос, — тем более, что вы все равно помните о молитвах за всех нас. Особенно когда заявляете о подобном на самой веселой пирушке. И сбегаете со своим молитвенником так, будто за вами гонится черт.</p><p>— Портос, вы иногда бываетет чересчур прямолинейны.</p><p>— Знаете, Арамис, — Портос внезапно стал серьезным, — я вряд ли когда-нибудь пойму ваше стремление к Богу, но мне нравится, что вы не забываете и нас с Атосом в своих молитвах. Ведь это так?</p><p>— Я всегда молюсь о вас первыми, — Арамис мягко улыбнулся. — Вы же единственные люди, кто заботится обо мне. Кто принимает меня с моими недостатками, а ведь кому как не мне знать, насколько это бывает трудно.</p><p>— Скажу вам честно, я безумно рад, что вы являетесь моим другом, а не прозябаете в каком-нибудь провинциальном монастыре, где только и делают, что голодают и молятся. Только прошу вас, не начинайте сегодня своих проповедей, я этого просто не переживу.</p><p>— Хорошо, Портос. Только и вы прекратите требовать, чтобы я сел с вами за стол играть. И тогда можно будет сказать, что сегодняшний вечер ничем не отличается от тех, что мы уже провели здесь.</p><p>— Хорошо, — Портос с каким-то странным любопытством взглянул на пробку в очередной бутылке Атоса и, размахнувшись, ударил горлышком бутылки об стол, потом разлил вино по бокалам. — Надеюсь только, что сегодня наш хозяин разнообразит наше меню и нам не придется снова давиться на ужин недожаренным цыпленком.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>